Once Upon a Dream Pretty Cure
Once Upon a Dream Pretty Cure (以前 夢の中で プリキュア Izen Yumenonakade Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure series created by User:CureKanade. The main character of the series is Yumemiya Paige, who is in fact actually CureKanade herself! Story Yumemiya Paige is a girl who is a huge fan of the magical girl series, Pretty Cure. On the day of her birthday, she is on a beautiful cruise ship called Shining Aurora. But her birthday is ruined when Albus turned the ship into a Judaei. Paige told herself to stay calm and that maybe Pretty Cure is real when a purple Cure, named Cure Life arrived and teleported everyone except Paige off the ship. Paige was flung out onto the deck when Cure Life kicked the Judaei and was hurt badly. Paige than had a flash back of watching Fresh Pretty Cure and how Cure Pine defeated the Nakawameke and told Cure Life to go to the engine room. Cure Life was shocked to see Paige still on board and was just about to teleport her out onto shore when Albus kicked her over board. Paige froze instantly and waited for death to come when a pink light shone around her, giving her a Dreaming Ring, which helps her transform into Cure Story! Characters Pretty Cure Yumemiya Paige (夢宮 ペイジ Yumemiya Peiji) Voice Actor: Ami Koshimizu Paige is a fifteen year old girl who views herself as a shy, quiet girl who has trouble making friends. She is a cheerful girl with four friends and is described as an unusual person by one of her friends. She loves to read all types of books except non-fiction and is very smart. She loves Pretty Cure and dreams of becoming a superhero. Her personality is a mixture of all the canon lead Cures. As Cure Story (キュア ストーリー Kyua Sutōrī), Paige's theme colour is pink and her powers are based of love, hope and healing. Yamamoto Sen (山本 千 Yamamoto Sen) Voice Actor: Sen is fifteen years old and is one of Paige's friends. She had transferred to Yumemiru Public Middle School a year before the series started and had became Paige's friend really quickly. She loves to read but not as much as Paige and the books must be about romance. She hates how Paige talks about anime all the time and always steals her packet of chips when she sees them. As Cure Fairytale (キュア フェアリーテイル Kyua Fearīteiru), Sen's theme colour is blue and her powers are based of mythical creatures and magic. Hitoshi Miyo (斉 ミヨ Hitoshi Miyo) Voice Actor: Miyo is a cute fourteen year old girl who attends Yumemiru Public Middle School as a second year student. She is half irish and half japanese since her father is irish and her mother is japanese. She has a cheerful personality and is really popular with her age group. She loves anime and lives across the road from Paige. She hates studying and sports. As Cure World (キュア ワールド Kyua Wārudo), Miyo's theme colour is yellow and her powers are based of faith and nature. Haruki Akemi (陽生 あけみ Haruki Akemi) Voice Actor: Hisakawa Aya Akemi is a Pretty Cure from Kibou no Hikari Kingdom. She is a girl who will do anything to protect everyone without help and mostly ignores the other three Cures pleas to join the team. She likes to tease Paige and is very smart, topping every class except history. She is very good at karate and practices at a karate dojo every day before school starts. She joins the team in Episode 13. As Cure Life (キュア ライフ Kyua Raifu), Akemi's theme colour is purple and her powers are based of courage, teleporting and weather. Mascots Cloud (クラウド Kuraudo) Voice Actor: Cloud is a friendly bear-like fairy. He can be very couragous in battles and can transform into a human named Aozora Shigeru (青空 茂 Aozora Shigeru) to help the Cures with battles. He lives with Paige and gets along well with her little brother, Yumemiya Shinichi. Clear (クリアー Kuriā) Voice Actor: Clear is a cheerful deer-like fairy. She usually stays a far distance away from the battles and usually cheers from there. As a human, she is thirteen years old and her named is Aozora Satomi (青空 聡美 Aozora Satomi). Category:Once Upon a Dream Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series